Echouée
by jenck
Summary: Quand on se retrouve seule face à tous, est-il bon de croire en la loyauté de ceux qui prétendent être vos alliés ? Jellena l'aigle en a fait la douloureuse expérience. Ce nom ne vous dit rien ? C'est qu'il y a une raison qui a valut sa dignité.
1. Chapter 1

I – Entrée dans l'arène.

Une plaque métallique m'éleva jusqu'à la lumière du jour. Celle-ci m'éblouit, je me couvris les paupières du poignet et du bracelet en mousse que m'a offert Cornélys avant que je ne parte pour le Capitole et ses jeux meurtriers. Un froid mordant acharna ses crocs sur mes mains, seulement habillées de mitaines assorties à mon pull à col roulé bleu marine. On m'a vêtu d'un grand manteau tombant jusqu'à mes mollets, d'un pantalon et de chaussettes pouvant m'isoler du froid. Quand mes yeux se furent accommoder à la lumière, je me rendis compte que j'étais au milieu d'une forêt de conifères aux branches submergées de bracelets blancs. Le sol aussi est tapissé de neige. Le thème de l'arène pour cette année est donc un paysage hivernal ? Je baissai mes bras. Je ne peux les fourrer dans mes poches ou me permettre de me frictionner le corps pour éviter qu'il ne refroidisse, je dois être prête à courir dès que je pourrais me déplacer hors de mon socle.

Je ne suis pas seule, d'autres personnes attendent elles-aussi devant une imposante corne d'abondance argentée. Je reconnais certains des tributs, dont j'ai étudié les techniques de combats lors de nos entraînements. Je ne me suis concentrée que sur ceux qui me semblaient potentiellement dangereux pour moi. A côté de moi se trouve Coltrène du District 10. Un grand gaillard bâtit comme un grizzli. On l'a surnommé la Bête dès la parade des chars lors de l'ouverture des Hunger Games. Lui et sa partenaire, Katerina, étaient vêtus de peaux d'ours pour avoir un air sauvage et indomptable. Ils avaient laissé leurs cheveux défaits, s'étaient couverts la peau de maquillage rouge sang et avaient brandit des poings fermement serrés vers le ciel. Ils ont tout de suite parus bestiaux et forts, la musculature qu'a dévoilé Coltrène dans une combinaison trop moulante pour ses gros muscles quand il s'est entraîné à lancer des lances contre des mannequins en bois a confirmé mon hypothèse sur son mental. Il est un fonceur. Il est un tueur de sang-froid, il n'hésitera pas à me tuer quand il en aura l'occasion. Il faudra que je me tienne éloignée de lui. Il est fort à mains nues, et peut-être même encore plus lorsqu'il est en possession d'armes. Sa compagne est moins impressionnante, elle s'est montrée plus réservée et je n'ai pas appris grand chose sur son compte. Je dois de méfier d'eux et fuir lorsque je verrais des têtes arborer leurs toisons frisées couleur ébène.

Plus loin se trouve un jeune homme, d'une chevelure cendrée qui pourrait se morfondre parmi les aiguilles de sapin une fois que la nuit noire sera tombée. Il est du District 8, si je ne me trompe pas son nom est Quartz. Au contraire de la brute épaisse du district des éleveurs, ses membres sont fins. Il ne doit pas compter sur la force brute, il faut que je m'en méfie aussi. Alors que je pense à lui, il se tourne vers moi et pince ses paupières. Il m'a ciblé. Je maintiens son regard, le défi en attendant qu'il détourne le sien avant que je ne regarde les autres tributs avant le « lâcher des vingt-quatre fauves assoiffés de cadeaux » . Il se tourne vers les sacs et accessoires débordant de la corne d'abondance, j'en profitai pour regarder mes autres adversaires.

Puis mon regard s'arrêta sur un autre visage masculin. Celui d'un homme d'un peu près mon âge blond aux lèvres charnues déjà écaillées par le froid. Je le devine, à le voir humidifier abondamment celles-ci de sa salive. Sa chevelure vénitienne, presque rousse, passera difficilement inaperçus dans ce paysage dominé par le noir et le blanc. Ma chevelure chocolat noir aurait plus de chance de se morfondre dans le paysage que la sienne. Il se tourna vers moi et m'adressa un regard inquiet avec ses yeux d'un azur plus clair que le ciel déjà bien dégagé. Il me fit des signes avec sa main gauche. Il contracta son pouce et son auriculaire, puis tout ces doigts. Dans notre district, c'est un code que s'envoient les pêcheurs placées autour d'un fleuve pour communiquer quand les bruits d'eau empêchent de s'entendre sans devoir recourir aux cris. Le chiffre trois est employé pour parler d'une dispersion. Nous allons devoir nous séparer l'un de l'autre. Le poing fermé et une promesse de retrouvailles. Les enfants emploient souvent ce signe après qu'ils se soient chamaillés, pour se promettre un nouvel affrontement. Celui-ci n'a que rarement lieu, souvent ils l'oublient ou font mine de l'oublier pour éviter les ennuis. Mais son autre signification est plus sentimentale. Elle promet entre deux amants des retrouvailles certaines. C'est une promesse de fidélité. Je reproduisis ce geste pour Weldof. C'est certain que nous nous retrouverons. J'y crois fermement. Il m'est un allié important. Je ne connais aucune autre personne pouvant s'adapter rapidement aux nouveaux environnements qu'il rencontre. J'aurais besoin de lui pour chasser, trouver des abris naturels et me servir de son bon odorat pour d'autres choses. Son aide me sera vitale. Mais je ne dois pas dépendre de celle-ci, en attendant nos retrouvailles je devrais me débrouiller seule. Nous en avions parlé la veille, et notre séparation est un bon départ. Si l'on prend déjà la fuite ensemble, nous serons des cibles faciles. Personne encore ne sait la relation fusionnelle que nous partageons. On a été volontaires pour participer aux Hunger Games, nous aurons besoin l'un de l'autre pour survivre comme nous l'avons toujours fait.

En dernier message, Weldof croisa son index et son majeur puis joignit sous ceux-ci ses autres doigts. J'en fis autant. Lorsque deux personnes s'adressent ce même code, c'est pour se préserver des mauvaises tentations. Comme celles débordant de cette immense corbeille à cadeaux. Il s'y trouve des arcs, des épées, même un katana et une chaîne en acier, des cordes, des arbalètes et des sacs de toutes les tailles. Tous devant au moins comporter quelques vivres et outils qu'il me sera important de posséder pour augmenter mes chances de survie. Mes propres chances de survie. Désormais, je ne peux plus compter sur ma tutrice borgne ou de l'hôtesse des jeux du District quatre. Ni même sur Cornélys ou Weldof. J'entends dans mon crâne le public acclamer « Jellena l'aigle ! Weldof le traqueur ! » , Claudius Templesmiht nous avait comparé dans sa dernière émission à des chasseurs maîtres dans l'art de la traque mais notre tutrice nous a blâmé d'être trop jeunes pour se vanter de pouvoir gagner les jeux de cette année.

Une minute s'écoula, un signal fut lancé. Les tributs s'élancèrent vers la Corne d'abondance et les cadeaux qu'elle a vomit sur la neige scintillante. Je plongeai mes bottes dans celles-ci non pas pour suivre ces êtres avides d'armes mais pour m'enfuir vers la forêt. Le chiffre trois indiqué comme l'a fait Weldof nous interdit toute inquiétude envers l'autre. S'il aurait levé son auriculaire au lieu de son annulaire, son message aurait été « Prend la fuite, sans t'inquiéter pour moi » . Ce qui ne l'interdit en aucun cas de s'inquiéter pour mon compte. Je filai comme une flèche dans la direction opposée à la sienne, fuyant ces tributs de tout âge se disputant des denrées. Je les entendis gémir de douleur, hurler de rage et déverser du sang sur leurs vêtements. Combien d'entre eux vont succomber dès la première attaque ? Je dois me concentrer sur ma fuite.

J'entends des pas me suivre. Je compris que ce sont des autres tributs qui se sont jetés sur les sacs mais lorsque je me suis retrouvée à vingt mètre de la corne d'abondance les pas continuèrent de se faire entendre. On me poursuit, c'est certain. Qui c'est ? Je ne peux me retourner, je risque de ralentir ma course. « Saute dans un arbre et fuit la terre » , m'a conseillé ma tutrice avant que je ne m'élève vers l'arène. Je dois prendre mon envol, m'élever dans ces arbres aux branches minces et bondir au plus loin de mes adversaires pour les laisser évacuer leurs premières vagues de tueries derrière moi. L'un d'eux a dut me prendre pour une cible facile.

Une fois plongée dans le bois, je remarquai un rocher incliné orienté vers une branche assez basse. C'est ma chance, je dois la saisir ! Je montai sur celui-ci et m'en servit d'appui pour m'élancer sur le sapin ciblé et m'éloigna de mon adversaire. Il n'a pas eut le temps de m'attraper ou de me stopper en chemin, c'est aussi une chance qu'il n'ait eut le temps de se procurer des projectiles. De la neige tomba au sol derrière mon passage. Les branches sont trop frêles pour que je m'attarde sur celles-ci. Je dois foncer de l'avant et si possible semer mon poursuivant. Il faudra ensuite que je me trouve un abri pour m'y cacher et de quoi me réchauffer dans celui-ci. Les nuits seront glaciales, je devrais sûrement affronter des blizzards et de la grêle. Pour l'eau, je n'aurais qu'à fondre la neige. Pour la nourriture, je pourrais toujours pêcher. Mais je dois me dissimuler dans un coin d'ombre.

Mes jambes me portèrent loin, si loin que je perdis leur contrôle et ne bondissait plus que par réflexe. Mes pieds s'orientèrent eux-même vers leurs appuis et m'élancèrent toujours plus haut ou plus bas mais jamais je ne déviai ma route. Mais en perdant leur contrôle, je ne pus empêcher mon corps de me diriger vers l'extrémité d'une falaise. Mon corps se retrouva perché en hauteur, il resta quelques instants en apesanteur avant que la gravité ne me tire vers le sommet enneigé des pins plusieurs mètres plus bas. Je croisai mes bras et tomba sur les branches en gardant mes paupières fermées. Je glissai sur celles-ci. Mon corps roula dans tout les sens avant qu'il ne tombe au sol sur mon bras droit. Il m'arracha un cri de douleur. Est-il cassé ? Fracturé ? Vais-je perdre son usage ? Je roulais difficilement sur le côtés pour pouvoir me relever sur mes jambes alors que mon autre bras aida celui blessé à rester croisé. J'ai besoin de bandages, ou d'un bout de tissu pour soutenir mon membre. Je ne dois pas le perdre, pas aussi tôt. Je me mordis les lèvres pour me retenir de hurler quand je glissai dans la neige et écrasai mon torse, dont mon bras droit, au sol. Je me relevai à nouveau et marchai. Je dois me cacher, maintenant ou jamais. Si l'on me trouve, on va me tuer. Comment vais-je m'en sortir si je ne peux plus accéder à la corde d'abondance ? Les cadeaux de mes sponsors ne pourront me fournir tout ce dont j'ai besoin. Ils doivent être limités dans l'offre des cadeaux. Mon stalker a-t-il prévu de me suivre ? Il doit être assez intelligent pour savoir qu'en sautant il risquerait d'y perdre une ou plusieurs jambes et qu'en prenant le temps de descendre la falaise en s'accrochant à sa paroi minimiserait les risques de démembrement.

Mes jambes traînèrent dans la poudreuse blanche en direction de l'inconnu. Weldof doit déjà s'être trouvé une cachette. Que va-t-il advenir de mon sort ? A ce rythme, je vais décomposer mon corps en enchaînant plusieurs chûtes maladroites et mourrai sans forcer les tributs à lever un doigt sur moi. Peut-être même qu'ils attendront que je meurs quand ils sauront mon pathétique état.

Voilà le portrait que je montre à mes spectateurs : celui d'un rapace qui n'a sut voler aussi loin qu'il le voulait et qui a perdu une aile en poursuivant un espoir vain. L'illusion m'a conduit à une mort assurée que j'ai put évité de justesse grâce à la chance. Quelle image je donne de moi-même ! Je suis la risée des tributs, désormais ! Quelque chose de chaud découla de mon bras. J'appliquai ma paume gauche dessus et la retrouva couverte de sang. Je saigne... Je dois me cacher avant que des bêtes sauvages ne trouvent ma piste et envisagent de m'achever.


	2. Chapter 2

II – La traqueuse traquée.

Je vois les sourires hilares s'agrandir derrière les grands écrans. J'entends les voix rauques se moquer de mon échec. Mon humiliation doit être plus divertissante que la tuerie se déroulant à la Corne d'abondance. C'est pas comme si des tributs tombent comme des mouches en voulant s'approprier des armes. Mourir au nom de sa protection, quelle fin minable !

Mon pas ralentit alors que je m'approchai d'un lac gelé. Celui-ci est bordé d'aucun obstacle, hormis un rocher. Cette cachette ne pourrait me dissimuler très longtemps. Mais je m'installai derrière et utilisa ses fortes dimensions en espérant dissimuler ma présence des caméras braquées sur moi. Je dois me reposer quelques instants, en réfléchissant aux alternatives qu'il me reste si je refuse de retourner sur le champ de bataille. Il n'y en a qu'une seule : fuir mes ennemis et rester cachée en attendant que l'un d'eux daigne abandonner derrière son passage un poignard ou un long couteau. C'est la seule arme que je sache manipuler assez efficacement pour pouvoir ensuite tuer rapidement son ancien possesseur sans même qu'il s'en rende compte. Mais je suis droitière, mon bras aura d'abord besoin de repos et de soins appropriés. Une pommade miracle, si possible, une panacée assez efficace pour le rétablir encore plus rapidement qu'une chute de dix mètres.

J'ai trouvé un point d'eau, il me manque une cachette plus appropriée qu'un rocher. Celui-ci ne pourra me protéger du froid. Il neigera plus abondamment dans les jours à venir, j'en suis certaine. Peut-être qu'une canicule fera fondre la neige, ou celle-ci persistera grâce aux blizzards, mais en aucun cas je devrais rester à l'extérieur à ce moment-là.

Un grognement se fit entendre. Je me perchai sur le rocher glacé et remarquai deux loups au même pelage argenté se défier du regard. A leurs poils dressés comme des fils de fers et aux nombreuses couches de ceux-ci, je peux affirmer qu'ils sont des loups pêcheurs. Beaucoup d'entre eux s'approprient des points d'eau pour y pêcher à toute saison. Il suffit que voir l'un d'eux s'approcher d'un étang couvert de glace pour deviner qu'une myriade de poissons se dissimule sous sa couverture de glace. Ils ont comprit que ce lac regorge de poissons et ces deux mâles se battront à mort pour obtenir sa possession. Ils claquèrent leurs crocs blancs pour se dissuader toute attaque. Ils sont de gros loups aux mâchoires puissantes mais peu de gens savent qu'ils n'attaquent jamais les humains. S'ils se sentent menacés par les humains, ils préfèrent la fuite. Ils sont des animaux les plus peureux que je connaisse quand il s'agit de mesurer à un gamin, bien qu'ils n'hésitent pas à se tuer entre eux ou à se jeter sur des animaux voulant conquérir leurs territoires. Je m'avançai dans la neige en m'éloignant de ces carnassiers, qui se fixèrent dans le blanc des yeux. Je pourrais les faire fuir en leur faisant par de ma présence, mais il attireraient les tributs.

Comme dans toutes les situations tendues, il fallut que je pose le pied sur une brindille et que celle-ci se brisa. Leurs oreilles s'orientèrent dans ma direction, puis les deux loups me fixèrent. Ils ne devraient me sauter dessus, étant donné que je suis humaine. Leurs regards assassins me déplurent. Ils avancèrent à pas lents vers moi en grognant. Jamais un loup pêcheur ne s'est approché d'un humain. Même si je tenais l'une de leurs progénitures dans mes bras ils n'auraient osé me sauter à la gorge. Ceux-ci sont différents. Je pris mes jambes à mon cou et courus le plus vite que je pus. Ils me poursuivirent en maugréant dans leur langue de canidé. Ils ne se contenteront pas de ma peau, ils donneront ma moelle épinière et mes organes à leurs compagnons tandis qu'ils festoieront en plongeant leurs museaux poilus dans ma chair. Ce qui n'est déjà pas normal mais vus leur comportement je préfère y croire pour avoir une raison de les fuir.

Comme je ne fus pas chanceuse, le destin voulut que je trébuche sur une racine de conifère pour que mon menton et mon bras gauche percutent le sol. L'autre fut épargné à mon plus grand soulagement. Mais ma chute ne ralentie la course de mes chasseurs. Ils vont me tuer. Weldof, Cornélyss, adieu.

Un éclair blanc vola entre les arbres et se planta dans l'épaule d'un des loups. Il tomba à terre dès qu'il fut touché, profondément. Son camarade l'ignora et un sac noir lui tomba devant la gueule. Il trébucha dessus et feula contre les arbres. Celui qui s'est attaqué à ces canidés a déjà disparu. Je dois me sauver au plus vite et fuir tant que les loups ne sont pas en état de me suivre. Je me relevai et courut à nouveau. Balancer mes bras est douloureux, mais je dois le faire. Je dois sauver mon corps, mais aussi mon âme. A une trentaine de mètres du lac, je m'arrêtai et regardai les alentours. Aucun loup pêcheur ne m'a suivit. Ils n'ont aucune raison de me poursuivre, sachant que je ne leur ai rien dérobé. Je me demandai si mon sauveur m'a suivis. A-t-il agit réellement pour ma survie, ou une autre raison ? Peut-être qu'il a tué ces canidés. Ils ne sont pas les mêmes que ceux du District 4, pourtant n'importe quel pêcheur les prendraient pour tels. C'est comme faire croire à une mère que l'enfant qu'elle tient dans ses bras est en réalité un sanguinaire marmot assoiffé de son sang. Si je retourne dans mon village, il me sera difficile de revoir de la même façon ces canidés pacifiques.

Je marchai en quête d'un autre point d'eau, je ne veux plus retourner dans le premier si c'est pour y croiser des amis de ces deux gros loups argentés. Je n'ai aucune arme pour me défendre, ça serait comme me jeter dans leurs gueules le corps couvert d'huile de foie de morue pour les inciter à me dévorer jusqu'à l'os. J'entendis des pas me suivre. Ce ne sont pas des coussinets qui s'enfoncent posément dans la neige, mais ceux d'une personne déposant ses pas de velours sur le sol en les étouffant avec la neige. Mon ouïe perçus le bruit des semelles brisant les flocons de neige sous ses pas. Comme si les miens pouvaient étouffer les siens ? J'ai de trop bonnes oreilles pour ça. On m'a apprit depuis mon plus jeune âge à percevoir les moindres mouvements d'eau par cet unique sens, je ne vais pas aujourd'hui faillir aux enseignements que m'a prodigué mon père. J'ai appris à différencier les pas de chaque animal et même de les distinguer de ceux des humains.

Je continuai d'avancer sans chercher à faire comprendre à mon pisteur que je devançais le moindre de ses agissements. Je me suis entraînée plusieurs jours, s'il est armé d'une dague je pourrais la lui voler et la brandir sous sa gorge. Ses pas s'arrêtèrent, les miens aussi. J'attendis, immobile comme une statue, qu'il tende le canon d'une arme à feu contre ma nuque ou la lame de sa dague contre ma peau. La seconde éventualité m'arrangerait.

Un autre éclair argenté fendit l'air, cette fois par derrière. Il survola mon épaule et s'abattit sur une biche que je vis s'effondrer plus loin. Je ne l'avais pas remarqué, et si ça aurait été le cas je n'aurais pus m'occuper d'elle à mains nues. Il aurait suffit que le tir soit mal-ajusté pour me tuer sur le coup. Sans que j'ai pus voir la flèche en fer blanc se planter dans mon dos.

Je me tournai vers le chasseur, qui s'avança vers le gibier pour décrocher de son corps sa flèche. Il la saisit par une patte arrière et la traîna dans la neige. Il passa devant moi, pris une grande branche touffue et me la donna avant de continuer son chemin. Il semble vouloir que j'efface nos empreintes dans son dos, ou que je l'utilise comme arme contre un prochain loup, mais la première option est plus probable donc je m'y exécutai. Je ne peux protester contre un jeune homme portant un carquois bien rempli, un sac à dos bleu et un arc. Heureusement pour lui, je ne sais pas manipuler cette arme donc la lui voler ne me servirait qu'à m'apporter des ennuis. Malheureusement pour moi, si je décide de rebrousser chemin il pourrait de nouveau dégainer une flèche et cette fois elle ne sera pas ciblée sur un gibier.

Je me servis des aiguilles couvrant ma branchepour étaler la neige derrière nous et effacer en partie nos empreintes. Au moins, si des tributs nous recherche en piétinant négligemment le sol, ils brouilleront notre piste mieux que ma branche.

La biche fut traînée une trentaine de mètres, avant que son chasseur ne la relâche et s'accroupit devant celle-ci. Il posa son sac au sol, en sortit un couteau et empoigna la peau qu'il coupa. Je le regardai faire. Ce garçon doit être d'un district spécialisé dans le tannage des peaux car il incisa la peau avec une certaine maîtrise.

-Pourquoi m'as-tu sauvé ?

Il ne me répondit pas et continua son travail. Je le rejoignis avec prudence et regardai son travail par dessus ses épaules. Il étala la peau sur la neige et décortiqua le cadavre pour le débarrasser de ses entrailles. Il empoigna la viande et la pressa dans ses mains pour faire couler le sang encore frais entre ses doigts. Des flaques rouges s'élargirent sur le sol blanc. Il posa la viande et s'étala du sang sur les poignets, la nuque, son front et quelques doigtés sur ses joues. On aurait dit une peinture de guerre.

-Qu'est-ce-que tu fais ? Tu veux attirer les prédateurs des alentours ?

Le tribut tourna ses yeux de lapis-lazuli vers moi. Leur teinte sombre me rassura étrangement. Il me tendit la viande, je la lui refusai poliment. Je ne veux pas exciter les animaux affamés que nous risquons de rencontrer prochainement. Il se redressa en gardant la viande en main et tendit son bras pour me faire comprendre que je ne devais pas bouger. Je ne compris ses intentions, mais il m'abandonna sans s'expliquer. Me laissant seule avec un cadavre, une peau de biche et son couteau. J'aurais pus le prendre, mais je n'osai m'approprier l'arme de mon sauveur. De plus, quelque chose me disait qu'il allait prochainement revenir.


	3. Chapter 3

III – Un allié sans identité.

Je n'eus pas tord de l'attendre en effaçant nos empreintes du mieux que je pus, il revint en ramenant cette fois-ci le loup pêcheur qu'il a réussit à tuer d'une flèche dans la nuque. Il le jeta au sol, décrocha la flèche plantée dans sa chair et creusa un trou. Je remarquai que la viande qu'il avait emmené plus tôt était désormais entre les crocs désormais couverts de sang du loup, mais son pelage est lui-aussi tâché. Le jeune homme jeta la carcasse de biche dans le trou une fois qu'il fut assez large pour l'accueillir et le recouvrit de neige. Je remarquai que le sang avait séché sur son corps. Lui sert-il à s'isoler du froid ? Si c'est le cas, je n'aurais pas dus refuser sa proposition mais je préférerai un isolant qui puisse au mieux repousser les prédateurs.

Maintenant que j'y pense, aux autres éditions des Hunger Games on n'avait pas employé tant de canidés que ça. Ni même de carnivores pour exterminer les tributs plus rapidement que par eux-même. Peut-être que les spectateurs s'attendent à ce que je meurs rapidement si je reste isolée des personnes qui se battent bêtes et ongles pour l'honneur de leur district et surtout pour leur vie. Peut-être que l'on veut se débarrasser de moi car je risque de lasser le grand public.

-Qu'est-ce-que tu as prévus de faire, au juste ?

Il ne me répondit toujours pas, à croire qu'il est muet. Le fait-il exprès ? Il me sauve la vie et il refuse de me parler. Si ça se trouve, il m'a manipulé et m'a laissé seule avec la viande de biche pour que des bêtes sanguinaires viennent s'attaquer à nous alléchés par l'odeur de sang. Dans ce cas, il ne s'en serait pas recouvert. Était-ce pour faire diversion ? S'il a bien eus l'intention de me sauver la vie, pourquoi n'accepte-t-il pas de dialoguer avec moi ? Son district lui interdit toute coalition avec les autres ? Son tuteur le lui a ordonné ?

-Tu refuses de parler ?

Il acheva l'enterrement de la carcasse et se tourna vers moi pour me pointer sa nuque. Je compris alors qu'il est réellement muet. Il reprit son sac, y rangea des lambeaux de la peau de biche et son couteau, frotta son pied pour éparpiller la neige à l'ancien emplacement de son bagage et se remit en route en abandonnant le loup mit à découvert. Je le suivis et continua mon travail de balayeuse de sol. A première vue le loup a enterré la carcasse de la biche dévoré mais pour ça il ne faut pas que les tributs connaissent son régime alimentaire. Jelenna l'aigle est réduite à s'attraper des mal de dos en marchant à pas lents le corps courbé. Quelle belle humiliation ! Mais je dois le faire, sinon personne d'autre ne le fera.

Je me rendis compte qu'on se rapprochait de la falaise de laquelle j'ai misérablement tombé. Tel un oisillon qui aurait fuit son nid en voulant prouver son indépendance, mais celui-ci n'aurait pas survécus à ce genre de chute avec sa fragile ossature. Le tribut m'intima de me cacher dans les buissons, il en fit autant et me pointa du doigt les hauteurs. Des personnes patrouillent à la limite de la falaise. Ce sont les autres tributs. De loin, on pourrait les prendre pour des bêtes protégeant leur territoire en patrouillant autour de celui-ci.

-Que font-ils ici ? Demandai-je au muet, qui resta fidèle à son handicap ou sa comédie et me fixait droit dans les yeux. Il tourna ensuite ses prunelles bleues vers ses mains et les croisa. Je crus d'abord qu'il allait s'amuser à dessiner avec ses ombres en plein jour, mais il reproduisit avec ses doigts la forme d'une tête de loup.

-Un loup ?

Je repensai aux loups pêcheurs. Mon compagnon veut me faire passer un message, en rapport à ces mammifères apparemment. Qu'est-ce-que je sais des loups ? Ils sont les cousins des chiens et vivent dans des meutes solidaires avec un couple dominant.

-Il y a une meute de loup dans les parages ?

Il hocha sa tête pour contester ma proposition. Je lui chuchotai d'autres hypothèses, il les refusa toutes. Il n'y a aucun animal dans les parages, c'est déjà rassurant. Il me prit le visage et l'orienta vers les tributs. Un groupe de tributs... Une meute de loup... Une meute solidaire de tributs.

-Les tributs se sont assemblés, tu veux me dire.

Il lâcha mon visage et pratiqua des gestes plus complexes de ses doigts fins qui enchaînèrent rapidement chaque message qu'il me transmettait. Je ne connais pas le langage des signes, je ne peux comprendre ce qu'il me sort. S'il cherche à dialoguer, c'est qu'il doit m'expliquer quelque chose de complexe dont il avait besoin que je comprend certains mots.

En analysant mieux ses mouvements, je compris qu'il n'en répétait que trois : un cercle, des cerfs et une main agrippant l'autre. Le cercle, ce sont les tributs. Les cerfs, si les tributs restent comparés aux loups, sont leurs proies. La main attrapée, c'est le gibier attrapé par ses prédateurs. Les loups attaquent les cerfs. Les tributs attaquent leurs proies. Je pris peur en comprenant qui pouvait être ces gibiers. Je tendais l'auriculaire et le pouce de la même main entre nous pour nous lier. Au District 4, c'est un signe prouvant une coalition entre deux personnes ou l'insinuant. Les adultes emploient ce geste pour dénoncer les fauteurs de trouble et leurs compagnons de magouilles, souvent envers les petites racailles. Mais ce signe veut surtout dire que nous sommes les proies des autres tributs, et mon camarade semblait comprendre mon geste car il approuva ma pensée.

-Où sont les autres tributs ?

Il retraça son cercle invisible, comme quoi ils auraient décidé de tous se léguer contre nous. Je n'ai qu'un mot à dire : génial ! Qu'ils viennent me chercher par dizaine, vingtaine ou plus ! Mon sort a été décidé, comment puis-je le changer à ma convenance désormais ?

Mon compagnon me tira par la manche et m'intima de revenir sur nos pas en silence. Il me reste comme allié Weldof et ce tribut dont je ne connais ni le nom ni le district d'origine ni les intentions. Où es-tu, mon ami de toujours ?

La nuit tomba après que l'on eut dressé un campement entre trois rochers. Il sortit de son sac tout son contenu pour en sortir ce qu'il cherchait : le long couteau tâché de sang, deux pommes écarlates, une boite d'allumette, une lampe de poche, une boite de biscuits , une poignée d'herbes que je ne connaissais pas et les morceaux de peau, qu'il conserva en rangeant tout le reste. Je remarquai qu'ils étaient assez larges pour nous couvrir si l'on se roule en boule. Il se servit d'un rocher pour y étaler un premier lambeau de peau et prit des pierres qu'il cogna entre elles. Je le regardai faire, assise sur un tapis d'épines de sapins. Il cassa les extrémités d'une pierre pour obtenir une surface lisse et aiguisée qu'il utilisa pour retirer les restes de chair sur la peau et s'activa à le faire pour chaque lambeau. J'aurais aimé pouvoir l'aider, mais je suis incompétente dans ce domaine qu'il maîtrise avec un savoir-faire impressionnant. De dos, on voit que les muscles de ses épaules se crispent. Ce doit être un travail difficile.

Il nous servit les pommes, celles-ci nous servirent de dîner, et étala une première peau sur nos jambes tendues. On dut s'asseoir l'un à côté de l'autre pour nous partager les peaux, dont il couvrit nos épaules et nos pieds. Le fait qu'il soit muet m'empêche de l'interroger à ma convenance, il y a certains détails qu'il lui sera difficile de m'expliquer. S'il tente l'effort de le faire.

-Pourquoi tu n'as pas gardé la viande de biche ? Tu as les allumettes, t'aurais pus faire un feu pour chauffer la viande et la rendre digeste.

Il reproduisit les bois d'un cerf, la danse des flammes et un poing capturé dans l'autre avec ses mains. Il est vrai qu'allumer un feu pour manger la viande signalerait notre présence et même si aucun tribut ne semble être descendu nous chercher, on doit profiter de ce territoire qui leur ait inconnu pour s'y cacher. La viande de loup pêcheur est coriace, même cuite elle demande à être longuement mastiquée pour peu nous nourrir. Je ne lui posai aucune question sur la peau de loup. Celle de la biche est soyeuse et glisse sous les doigts en nous tenant chaud alors que celle des loups pêcheurs n'est pas très épaisse et les pulls que je portai dans mon enfance avec leurs poils grattaient énormément. Nous n'en avons pas beaucoup mais cette peau de biche ne peu donc nous protéger efficacement du froid. Pour l'instant, nous avons besoin de nous reposer. On se coucha et se tourna dos pour ne pas devoir croiser nos regards. La chaleur corporelle que je sens émaner de son corps me réchauffe un peu. Dans de telles conditions climatiques, nous devons éviter à tout prix de mourir de froid. Nous devons survivre ensemble. Il est devenu mon allié, je ne dois pas l'abandonné après qu'il m'ait sauvé la vie.

Je serais la couverture de peau fermement dans ma main et la rapprocha de ma joue. La fourrure blanche caressa ma joue. Une question persista au fond de ma consciente, troublée par sa présence : pourquoi ce tribut est-il avec moi ? Déjà qu'on a décidé de faire de moi une proie, pourquoi lui-aussi ? Parce qu'il est muet ?

Mon regard se porta vers le ciel, sur lequel un écran lumineux apparut pour nous afficher des visages et des noms. Ce sont ceux des tributs qui n'ont put survivre dès le premier jour. Trois visages défilèrent, c'est peu pour une première journée. Aux autres Hunger Games, la moitié des tributs meurent dès le premier jour. Les faibles se font vites remarquer. Si trois personnes sont mortes, il en reste vingt-et-une. Sur celles-ci, on déduit moi, Weldof et mon sauveur. Ce qui fait dix-huit ennemis contre moi, désormais. Dix-huit contre trois. Weldof est en danger, je sais qu'il ne se laissera pas mourir tant que l'on ne se sera pas retrouvés, mais je m'inquiète pour lui. La fatigue emporta mes craintes et mes paupières se fermèrent avant que l'écran géant ne disparue.


	4. Chapter 4

IV – Des gens qui vous veulent du mal.

Ce fut désagréable de se réveiller après avoir dévoré des gaufres au sirop et de succulentes viandes rôties dans mon dernier rêve. On eut droit à quelques biscuits pour le petit déjeuner, je partis ensuite nous procurer des fruits sauvages comestibles. J'expliquai à mon compagnon qu'on allait devoir chercher chacun de son côté des denrées alimentaires, il me confia son couteau et opina du menton. Bien sûr, on convint de revenir à notre campement avant le zénith.

Il a neigé, dans la nuit, nos draps en peau de bête ont été protégés par le sapin sous lequel on a dormit, mais la neige semble avoir bien mieux effacé nos empreintes que moi avec une branche. Trouver des baies en hiver revient à de la chance. Avoir la chance de tomber sur des nids d'oiseaux débordant d'œufs ou un terrier peuplé d'une myriade de mammifères relève à un coup de pouce bien appuyé du destin. Avec mon couteau, je creusai le sol près des arbres et coupai les racines les moins enfouies. Elles sont gelées, mais je les rentrai dans mes poches et les serrai fermement dans mes paumes pour les réchauffer. Elles ne doivent pas avoir beaucoup de goûts, mais les mâcher longuement suffira à extraire les sels minéraux puisés dans la terre. La viande sera plus difficile à prélever sur les bêtes entre les loups carnassiers et les biches craintives. L'un sera difficile à approcher et l'autre difficile à se détacher.

En marchant le long d'un petit court d'eau, j'entendis un gémissement plaintif. Celui-ci est humain. Je suivis les bruits jusqu'à leur source. Je trouvai un homme couché sur le sol, avec un piège à loup renfermé sur sa jambe droite. Il essayait de desserrer ses crocs métalliques en se mordant les lèvres, mais ses larges doigts le désavantage.

-Rah ! Saleté de piège !

-Eh, toi ! Attirai-je son attention dans ma direction. Les crocs du piège le font grimacé de douleur, mais ma présence le fait froncer des sourcils férocement. Il a tout l'air d'une bête sauvage prête à me sauter dessus si je la libère de son piège ou détourne les yeux des siens.

-Tu me veux quoi ?

-Je veux te libérer, évidemment.

-Ne m'approche pas !

Il sortit de sa veste un canif qu'il déplia, la lame est crasseuse. La moindre plaie qu'elle causerait serait directement infectée et pourrait être mortelle si nous ne pouvons la désinfectée rapidement. Je m'approchai à sept mètres de lui, rendant le moindre coup de lame impossible. Son extrémité me cibla, son regard acéré de fauve résolu à ne pas se laisser être dompté me défie de m'en approcher.

-Tu veux mourir d'une hémorragie ? Fixai-je le sang coulant le long de son pantalon en un filet continu. A ce rythme-là, tu mourras avant la tombée de la nuit si personne ne te trouve et tente de t'achever.

-Pourquoi tu me sauverais ?

-Un allié ne serait pas de trop, haussai-je des épaules.

-Qui te dit que j'en suis un ?

-J'aurais déjà repéré tes amis si tu m'aurais tendu un piège.

-Comme si je me serais fais des amis pouvant se laisser être aperçus ? Dressa-t-il un sourire provocateur de hyène. Il bougea sa jambe, ce qui ne fit pas éterniser cette expression décevante. Vouloir me narguer alors qu'il est en mauvaise position n'est en rien efficace.

-Tu vas t'en sortir seul ? M'assis-je sur un tapis de mousse pour le regarder.

Au lieu de me répondre, il se débattit à nouveau avec la mâchoire en métal mais la bête tient fermement à en faire son repas. Il ne s'en sortira pas seul mais ce grand blondinet qui veut jouer les fières fait rouler inutilement ses muscles pour démontrer sa dépendance à mon aide. Je m'apprêtai à repartir mais il tendit son bras armé devant moi.

-Tu pourrais m'aider à enclencher le mécanisme ?

-Avant ça, certifie-moi que tu n'es pas légué contre moi.

-Comment ça ?

-J'ai bien vus que les tributs veulent tous ma peau. Je te libère à la seule condition que tu affirmes ne pas être des leurs.

-Pourquoi vouloir m'aider ? Je pourrais être l'un d'eux.

-Comme ça si tu me mens je pourrais te tuer sans le moindre regret.

-J'irais pas loin avec une jambe blessé, mais grouille-toi de retirer ce foutu piège !

-Promet-le ! Je ne me laissai pas être soumise par sa voix autoritaire.

-D'acc', je te le promet ! Grouille-toi maintenant !

Je l'aidai à extirper sa jambe du piège et n'eus droit comme remerciement que des râlements.

-Tu as aussi le droit de me remercier.

-Tu l'aurais fais deux minutes plus tôt, je me serais même prosterné.

Il se releva et traîna avec sa jambe dégoulinant de sang dans la forêt. Laissant une traînée bordeaux derrière lui. Si les loups pêcheurs devenus carnivores trouvent sa piste ils s'en prendront aussi à moi. Nos deux survies sont en jeux. Je m'approchai de lui.

-Écoute... Je ne sais pas ton nom...

-Haymitch Abernathy, mais à ce que je vois je n'ai pas eus assez d'importance aux yeux de Jellena la sulfureuse rapace pour qu'elle retienne mon nom et me considère comme un ennemi potentiel. Ce qui m'est un grand déshonneur donc t'as intérêt à le retenir.

-Pour l'instant tu as beau jacasser et faire mine d'ignorer la douleur, tu pisses du sang par ta jambe et si des prédateurs te trouvent ils ne feront qu'une bouchée de toi et de ton ridicule couteau.

-Je n'ai pas besoin de ton aide, de toute manière. Tchao, la volatile.

-Attends un peu ! Le pris-je par le bras. Tu veux vraiment te débrouiller seul ?

-Je compte m'en sortir seul. Un seul gagnant, tu sais ce que ça veut dire ?

-Un gagnant qu'on devra amputé d'une jambe et auquel on devra greffer un cerv-...

Il s'écroula au sol avant que je n'achève ma phrase.

Quand il reprit connaissance, j'étais revenu au campement provisoire où mon compagnon avait ramené des framboises sauvages. Il n'en est pourtant pas la saison mais les organisateurs doivent avoir pitié de notre sort. La première réaction de Haymitch à son réveil fut de pousser un cri et de traîner ses jambes dans la neige pour reculer. Sa jambe droite lui fit comprendre qu'elle n'est pas encore pleinement rétablie, il dut la coucher et se mordre la lèvre inférieure en maugréant. Tout en ciblant mon camarade d'un regard meurtrier.

-Il t'arrive quoi, au juste ?

-Tu ne vois donc pas qui est face à toi ? Tu ne connais donc pas Samuel Lamperey ?!

-Lampe... rey ?

-Quelle idiote ! Éloigne-toi de lui !

Je regardai Samuel. S'il aurait voulu me faire du mal ou me tuer, il l'aurait déjà fait. J'étais sans arme, le bras droit incapable de manier une arme, la veille j'étais incapable de me défendre. Et quand j'ai dormis, il aurait put me planter son couteau dans le dos. Il n'a rien fait de tout ça après m'avoir sauvé des loups, nourris et protéger du froid. Haymitch doit être un parano qui doit craindre les autres tributs. Se sentant concerné par sa frayeur, Samuel attira mon attention et bougea ses doigts pour me faire comprendre qu'il va nous laisser seul. Le temps que j'explique la situation à Haymitch. Même après il continua de me prendre pour une folle.

-Tu ne t'en rends donc pas compte ? Il a tué à lui seul les trois tributs de la veille. Il a colonisé la Corne d'Abondance et s'est ensuite enfuis avec tout un tas de sacs.

-Mais il n'en a qu'un, lui montrais-je celui à notre disposition.

-Comme s'il allait trimballer sur le dos tout les autres ! Sombre crétine, il les a tous cachés et éparpillés. Les regrouper ensemble serait dangereux, il suffirait de tomber dessus pour prendre toutes ses ressources. Je suis persuadé qu'il en a caché tout autour de nous, peut-être même les a-t-il éparpillé dans toute cette forêt.

-Tu n'aurais pas de la fièvre ?

-Comment ça, de la fièvre ?

-Tu sais... avec le froid...

-C'est bon, compte pas sur moi pour te mener à la morgue et pleurer sur ta tombe quand tu auras regretter ton choix. Passe-moi juste quelque chose qui puisse servir de béquille, je me débrouillerai très bien pour la suite tout seul.

-Très bien...

Je lui trouvai une branche assez grande et robuste pour qu'il la passe sous son épaule et puisse reposer dessus le poids de son corps. Il boitilla en s'en allant au loin. Je le regardai faire sans bouger, pourquoi devrais-je m'inquiéter pour un mec qui se méfie autant des gens ? D'accord, on ne peut que craindre ses adversaires, mais Samuel... Si je certifie qu'il est une bonne personne et que Haymitch me considère comme telle, pourquoi pas mon compagnon ? Samuel revint et quand il me pointa l'ancienne place de Haymitch, je posai dans sa main des biscuits.


End file.
